halofandomcom-20200222-history
Damnation
4-8 players Summary Damnation is a multiplayer map in Halo: Combat Evolved and one of the few non-symmetrical maps in Halo: Combat Evolved. It incorporates both a high and low flag base. This map wasn't remade in Halo 2 mainly because it would be less interesting without Fall Damage. It contains a Flood dripping effect much like those in the campaign, and it bears the layout of a Covenant research laboratory. It is highly popular on the oddball setting. Bungie reports that it is a Covenant structure used to control water flow into a section of Halo Installation 04. Still, it is uncertain where the level is actually located, as it is unlikely that was set up on Installation 04 in the period of 2-3 days that the game occurs.http://www.bungie.net/MultiplayerPages&page=6 Bungie.net Hints: *During CTF events stay close to the flag locations and snipe across the high teleport road and the low "damn" crossing. Communicate well and the flag is yours, as it is easy to attack the flag bases from multiple sides at once. *Use the two sniper rifles to surprise and effectively suppress opponents. There's a good hiding place near the uplink crate. *Watch your step! There are a lot of areas on Damnation where you can walk off a ledge and die. Pipes, on the other hand, can be fun places to hang out and get the drop on someone. *You can't hop to the pit area from the falls bridge area, but you can do it the other way. EDIT: This is actually incorrect - a fairly seasoned Halo: CE player can achieve this jump from the middle fall bridge to the pit area that contains the coveted rocket launcher. This is done by simultaneously performing two tasks: 1) walking over the Overshield power-up and 2) bouncing a grenade at the wall so that it blows up directly beneath your feet. If timed properly, the grenade will propel the player over the ledge as the Overshield is "powering up", therefore causing no damage to the player's health and maintaining the Overshield intact. Some things to remember: 1) the fuse times of plasma grenades and fragmentation grenades are different (fragmentation grenade will blow up almost immediately when this specific grenade toss is performed, as it is programmed to detonate almost immediately after "settling" on the ground; plasma grenade will take approximately 2 seconds post-settling to detonate); 2) if timed perfectly, you can throw the grenade at the wall as you are running full-speed at the wall while powering-up with the Overshield just as the grenade detonates (again, WHEN you throw the grenade at the wall depends on whether you are using a plasma or fragmentation grenade) - this is most efficient and helps to decrease the chance that you will be killed by an opponent noticing you prepping for the jump; and 3) getting INTO the pit area does not necessarily mean you are going to GET OUT, as this is one of the most highly-contested spots on the map, with constant grenade detonations going on and players eyeing the re-spawn of the rocket launcher. Be warned! I hope I've helped - this is reminding me of my Halo: CE glory days, sad as it sounds haha. Sources Category:Multiplayer Category:Default Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Levels